Most doors include one or more of a variety of key operated locks to prevent unauthorized entry. However, there often exists the need for additional security. For example, auxiliary locking devices are useful for augmenting the security of doors in homes, apartments and hotel and motel rooms which are accessible with master keys.
There is also a need for providing additional security to doors which are equipped with conventional locks consisting of a horizontal latch bolt which extends into a latch hole in a doorjamb, without making structural changes to the door.
There is further a need for an auxiliary locking device which is portable and easily removable and operates without a key.